Vollmondnacht
by Sintho
Summary: Remus Lupin liebt die Sterne, und da gerade eine wolkenlose Vollmondnacht ist, beschließt er, sich mal wieder hinauszuschleichen, um sie besser beobachten zu können. Das hätte er jedoch besser nicht tun sollen...


Remus hatte es schon wieder getan. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es ihm verboten hatte, aber wolkenlose Nächte faszinierten ihn einfach. Er liebte es, die Sterne und den Mond zu beobachten, die Sternbilder zu suchen und sich Geschichten über die Gestirne auszudenken.  
>Deswegen hatte er sich zum wiederholten Male rausgeschlichen. Er hatte keine Angst im Dunkeln, obwohl er erst 6 Jahre alt war. Die heutige Nacht war hell und wolkenlos. Remus wusste, dass diese Nacht besonders war.<br>Der rote Mond hing tief über dem kleinen Wäldchen bei ihrem Haus und die Sterne schienen unzählig am Himmel. Remus kletterte aus seinem Fenster und sprang die 1 1/2 Meter bis zum Boden. Verletzen würde er sich nicht; er hatte es schon öfters gemacht, und war jedesmal wie durch Zauberhand mehr geschwebt als gefallen.  
>Remus wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er hatte das Gefühl als wäre er anders als andere Kinder. Allein schon seine Vorliebe für Bücher; während andere Kinder draußen Fußball oder Fangen spielten, saß er lieber in seinem Zimmer und las seine Bücher.<br>Vor allem Bücher über Fabelwesen wie Einhörner, Elfen, Trolle und Werwölfe hatten es ihm angetan. Wie jedes Kind träumte er davon, mal einem von ihnen zu begegnen.  
>Was ihm außerdem an ihm anders vorkam, waren seine kleinen - er nannte sie so - Spielereien, wie zum Beispiel das Schweben, oder das schnelle Heilen von kleineren Schrammen und Wunden.<br>Nachdem er sicher gelandet war, schlich Remus sich durch den Vorgarten seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte ein kleines Gemüsebeet angelegt, Remus liebte ihren frischen Salad. Sein Vater interessierte sich weniger für Gärtnerei, er hatte mehr Spaß am Handwerk.  
>Deswegen hatte er auch die Hütte für ihren Hund Cerberus selbst gebaut; Cerberus war eine große, schwarze Dogge. Remus mochte den Hund, sie hatten ihn seit er 1 Jahr alt war. Er war Remus bester, leider bisher auch einzigster Freund; Die Nachbarskinder gehörten zu denen, die lieber draußen spielten, als zu lesen.<br>Remus schlich leise zur Hütte, und holte ein großes, saftiges Steak aus seiner Jackentasche. Cerberus liebte Steaks; Er wusste, dass er nicht bellen durfte, damit Remus unbemerkt blieb und er weiterhin sein Fleisch bekam. Remus' Mutter wunderte sich desöfteren, wohin ihre Steaks verschwanden.  
>Nachdem Cerberus sich mit seinem Stück Fleisch wieder in seine Hütte zurückgezogen hatte, schlich Remus weiter. Er folgte dem verschlungenen Pfad durch den kleinen Wald, bis er an seinem Lieblingsspielplatz ankam.<br>Er hockte sich wie immer auf seine Schaukel, um den Himmel zu beobachten. Er konnte verschiedene Sterne erkennen und benennen; Da waren zum Beispiel Sirius, Arktur und Algol. Plötzlich hörte Remus ein Rascheln rechts von ihm. Er fuhr herum und versuchte etwas zwischen den Büschen zu erkennen.  
>Da; war da nicht gerade eine Bewegung gewesen...? Remus schaute sich unruhig um. Da, schon wieder. Diesmal war er sich sicher, eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben.<br>Was er jedoch gesehen hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Der Schatten hatte wie ein großer Hund gewirkt; Remus hatte zwar keine Angst vor Hunden, aber alleine könnte er gegen einen wilden Streuner nichts ausrichten.  
>Langsam stand er von der Schaukel auf, und bewegte sich langsam, immer damit rechnend von dem Hund angefallen zu werden, in Richtung Ausgang. Er hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als der Schatten plötzlich an ihm vorbeisprang,sich umdrehte und langsam auf ihn zukam. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte Remus schon besser erkennen, was er da vor sich hatte. Es war mehr ein Wolf als ein Hund; er war groß, größer als Cerberus.<br>Er hatte pechschwarzes Fell, spitze Zähne und Krallen, und, soweit Remus erkennen konnte, rote Augen, die irgendwie zu glühen schienen. Der Hund - Wolf, verbesserte Remus sich - knurrte und sah ihn irgendwie "hungrig" an.  
>Remus wich zurück. Der Wolf folgte ihm; ihm schien das Ganze Spaß zu machen, sol als würde er nur ein Spiel spielen. Remus schalt sich in Gedanken, schliesslich war das nur ein Wolf; wahrscheinlich aus dem örtlichen Zoo geflohen, denn woher sollten denn sonst Wölfe in diese Gegend kommen?<br>Auf einmal konnte er nicht weiter zurückweichen, Remus spürte die Außenseite der Rutsche hinter sich. Der Wolf grinste - zumindest sah es für ihn so aus als ob er grinsen würde. Remus hatte eine verzweifelte Idee.  
>Wenn er es schaffte, hinter die Rutsche zu kommen, und dann loszurennen, hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, so klein sie auch sein mochte. Er tastete sich vorsichtig zu einer Stelle vor, von der er dachte, dass er gut drunter durch rennen konnte.<br>Der Wolf lies ihn nicht aus den Augen, es schien als beobachtete er amüsiert Remus Bemühungen. "Jetzt oder Nie", dachte sich Remus, drehte sich um und rannte los. Es war nicht weit bis zum Ausgang, Remus schätzte die Entfernung auf 5 Meter. Diese 5 Meter sollten jedoch die längsten seines Lebens werden.  
>Nach 4 Schritten stolperte er plötzlich; er war über eine auf dem Boden liegende Coladose gestolpert. Er spürte einen Körper über sich hinwegfliegen, eine der Krallen zeriss seinen Ärmel; die Coladose hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet.<br>Er rappelte sich auf und lief weiter. Er erreichte den Ausgang, bevor der Wolf ihn einholen konnte, und schlug sich nach links in die Büsche; er erhoffte sich davon einen Vorteil. Er rannte, so schnell wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
>Die Dornenbüsche zerissen sein Gesicht, er konnte spüren wie warmes Blut seine Wangen hinunterlief. Er fiel wieder. Diesmal spürte er jedoch die schweren Pfoten auf seinem Rücken, während die Krallen seine Jacke zerfetzten.<br>Er fühlte, wie sich die Zähne beinahe sanft in seinen Nacken gruben. Er bemerkte auf einmal, wie müde er doch eigentlich war, während er hier lag. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde; niemand war da um ihm zu helfen, und niemand wusste wo er war. Er bereute es, die Anweisungen seines Vaters missachtet zu haben, bereute es, seinen Eltern nicht oft genug gesagt zu haben, dass er sie liebte.  
>Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Knall, ein Wort, das nach 'stuper' klang, wurde gerufen, und Remus sah einen roten Lichtblitz auf sich zu fliegen. Der Blitz verfehlte ihn um Milimeter, und traf den Wolf auf seinem Rücken. Seitdem dieser zugebissen hatte, waren nichtmal annähernd 3 Sekunden vergangen.<br>Der Wolf lies von ihm ab ud schüttelte sich, anscheinend hatte ihn der Blitz verletzt. Doch da fokusierten sich seine roten Augen auch schon wieder, und er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der der Blitz kam.  
>Alastor, ich bin nicht stark genug", rief eine verzweifelte Stimme. "Lass es zusammen machen, dann sollten wir stark genug sein" sagte eine andere, beißendere Stimme. Das komische Wort wurde nochmal gerufen, diesmal von 2 Stimmen, und wieder sah Remus Blitze herannahen.<br>Sie trafen den Wolf in der Brust, dieser jaulte auf, schien aber immer noch nicht verletzt. Er wirkte allerdings, als hatte er keine Lust auf weitere Begegnungen mit den Männern, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sein Opfer, und zog sich dann zurück.  
>Die beiden Stimmen kamen jetzt näher, doch für Remus schienen sie sich immer weiter zu entfernen. "Alastor, sieh mal, da liegt ein Junge. Schnell, wir müssen...". Mehr bekam Remus nicht mit, alles wurde schwarz um ihn.<p>

Ihm brummte der Kopf. Remus versuchte sich aufzurichten, jedoch hatte er keine Kraft dafür. Er öffnete die Augen, schloss sie jedoch gleich wieder, den das strahlende Weiß des Raumes schmerzte in den Augen.  
>'Weiß? Mein Zimmer ist doch Orange!" Remus schlug erneut schockiert die Augen auf, kniff sie dann jedoch so zusammen, dass er immer noch etwas sehen konnte.<br>Der Raum war in einem sterilen Weiß gestrichen, und sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Remus konnte ein weiteres Bett, 2 kleine Nachttische auf denen einige Flaschen mit merkwürdig aussehenden Inhalten standen und ein paar Stühle erkennen. Er wusste immer noch nicht wo er war, bis die Tür aufging, und eine Frau, vertieft in die Akten in ihrer Hand, in einem langen, weißen Kittel - es sah mehr aus wie ein Mantel oder Umhang - hereintrat.  
>Remus fiel plötzlich alles wieder ein. Die Sterne, der Wolf, die Männer. Er hatte es wohl doch überlebt, und war jetzt in einem Krankenhaus. Aber wenn das hier ein Krankenhaus war, wo waren dann die ganzen Geräte?<br>Er räusperte sich. Die Frau schaute von ihren Akten auf, überrascht, wie es Remus schien, ihn wach zu sehen, drehte plötzlich um und ging schnell aus dem Zimmer. Bevor Remus Zeit hatte, sich über ihr Verhalten zu wundern, kam sie auch schon mit einem älteren Mann wieder, der für Remus' Verhältnisse überhaupt nicht in die Krankenhausverhältnisse passte.  
>Er hatte langes, grau-weißes Haar, eine Brille mir halbmondförmigen Gläsern, einen seltsamen Spitzhut und einen langen, bis zum Boden reichenden Umhang.<br>Er nahm sich einen der herumstehenden Stühle und setzte sich an Remus' Bett. "Hallo Remus, mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Glaubst du an Zauberei?". Remus sah ihn abschätzend an, war der Mann etwa aus dem Teil des Krankenhauses für geistig Verwirrte?  
>Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: "Nein, nicht mehr. Ich wünschte mir zwar es gäbe welche, aber daran glauben...?" Der alte Mann seufzte. "Nun Remus, ich bin hier um dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Es gibt Zauberei, genauso wie", er seufzte erneut, "sämtliche Fabelwesen von denen du gelesen hast, Gut wie Böse." Remus schnaubte. "Natürlich, und sie sind der Weihnachtsmann.<br>Den passenden Bart dazu haben sie ja schon." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht, und er zog einen hölzernen Stab aus seinem Mantel, murmelte ein sich seltsam anhörendes Wort, und plötzlich fing eine der Flaschen, die auf seinem Nachttischchen stand, an zu schweben. Remus' Augen weiteten sich, und das Misstrauen in ihnen wurde durch Erstaunen und Bewunderung ersetzt.  
>"Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich, wieso ich dir das ausgerechnet heute erzähle, wo du doch schwer verletzt in einem Krankenhaus liegst. Nun, ich bin der Schulleiter der englischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, genannt Hogwarts. Da du auch ein Magier bist, wirst du wahrscheinlich auch auf diese Schule kommen. Allerdings gibt es ein...Problem." Dumbledore schien plötzlich betrübt.<br>"Problem?", fragte Remus nach. "Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, gibt es sämtliche Fabelwesen, die in den Büchern der Muggel, das sind nichtmagische Menschen, genannt werden, Gute und Böse. Der Wolf gestern, nun, es war kein normaler Wolf.", erklärte Dumbledore mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
>Remus Augen, erst mit Unverständnis gefüllt, weiteten sich vor Schreck. Jetzt wurde ihm einiges klar, wieso der Wolf so aggressiv gewirkt hatte, und wieso er ihn unbedingt beissen wollte. Als ihm die Ausmaße klar wurden, fühlte er sämltiche Kraft aus seinem Körper weichen, und er fing hemmungslos an zu Schluchzen.<p>

Er, Remus Lupin, war ein Werwolf.


End file.
